A computing system generally comprises one or more devices, for example, clients and servers, where the devices are in communication with each other, and one or more users. Effort has been put into helping systems determine whether actual users are ones navigating a communication medium between clients and servers or whether bots, i.e., robots that are an automated or semi-automated tool to carry out repetitive tasks on a computer, are responsible for such actions. Computer networks and servers are consistently under attack from hundreds of other computers and spammers using the aforementioned internet bots which may be applications running automated tasks over the Internet. Though useful, bots have predominately been used for unauthorized activities and with malicious intent.
Protection from these attacks may be by way of encryption schemes utilizing a test to determine the characteristics of a user in order to prevent Internet bots from committing fraudulent activities and what is termed “click fraud.” Examples of such malicious bots are of the following types: spambots that collect email addresses from contact pages; downloader programs that draw bandwidth by downloading random web sites; web site scrapers that seize content of web sites and re-use the content without permission; viruses and worms; and Denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks. Safeguards have been put in place to protect from such malicious bots, however, these safeguards, or tests, may still be vulnerable to unauthorized packets and unauthorized entry of packets exchanged within a network, e.g., Internet or intranet. Additionally, some user identification procedures used to shield against such attacks has been developed but in recent years received countless criticisms. For example, current tests offered by computing devices to determine whether a user is a human lack certain clarity, where users may have their everyday work be slowed down because of the display of distorted words that are illegible and hard to decipher even by human beings.